Spectrometry using continuous wave (CW) tunable sources with narrow spectral linewidth and long coherence lengths has well-known advantages associated with high spectral contrast, frequency selectivity and excellent sensitivity. Scanning CW terahertz (THz) spectrometers are a prime example of this technology. In such systems, phase stability in the transmitter-to-receiver demodulation processing may be required to obtain an accurate measurement of the transmitted electric-field intensity and to characterize any resulting absorption losses from samples in the spectrometer. However, spurious thermal and mechanical disturbances may undesirably generate variations in path length that modulate the received field intensity. It would therefore be desirable to design a system and method of controlling and modulating the path length to improve demodulation signal to noise ratio and stability.